Giving up his baby girl
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Today is Ellie's wedding and it's up to Joel to give her away, only thing is can he?


Giving up his baby girl

The last of us fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

You know what I haven't done Ellie's wedding I know I've mention it in Saying good bye, but that's all I feel like I should of done more with it and now I will. Also I'm going to give Ellie a last name cause well you need one when your writing a wedding right?

Chapter one: giving up his baby girl

The rising sun's beams broke through the semi dirty window hitting a brown haired woman in her early 20's still closed eyes "ahhhhh" the young woman groaned when she opened her green eyes and was blinded by the light, she mumbled a few curse words about how much she hated the sun sometimes and how she wanted it to just blow up "Ellie wake up baby girl you've got a big day ahead of you" the voice of Ellie's adopted father Joel said from the door knocking on it a couple times to get his adopted daughter to wake up "what so damn important that I have to wake up?" the green eyed young woman asked turning over away from her bedroom door and put her pillow over her head "will today is you're wedding day and I'm pretty sure Ed will be at the church waiting for you" the greying black haired man answered chuckling when he heard Ellie scream oh shit and the sound of the young woman jumping out of her bed "fuck fuck fuck how could I have forgotten that it's my wedding day!" Ellie panicked running around her room grabbing the things she needed for the day "calm down baby girl everything will be fine just take a deep breath and relax" Joel told his adopted daughter even though he knew exactly what she was going through, he had been so nervous when he was getting married to his ex wife Connie Dredd that his dress shirt was covered in sweat "how can I calm down I'm getting married in four hours dad" Ellie hissed throwing the door open where she found Joel standing there with a smirk on his aged face "you don't have to be nervous Ellie I'm sure everything will be fine" the dark brown eyed middle aging man commented placing one of his rough hands on his adopted daughter's girlish shoulders to help her feel better "but what if Edward doesn't show up?, I don't know what I would do" Ellie said as the thought of her fiancee leaving her at the pulpit creeped into her mind "Ed wouldn't dare do something like that Ellie cause if he did I'd gun him down and feed him to a pack of clickers in a heart beat" Joel told the young woman he had been watching over for the last eight years "your right dad, I don't know why I thought Edward would do something so awful" the brown haired woman sighed hugging her adopted dad to thank him "of course I'm right Ellie" Joel joked hugging Ellie back but at the same time he wished his daughter Sarah had survived so he could of gone to her wedding "dad are you ok?" The green eyed young woman asked when she felt a couple of tears hit her shoulder "I'm fine" Joel lied turning away from Ellie to wipe away the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes "your not fine dad you're crying" Ellie said turning her adopted father back around to face her and saw tears running down the middle aged man's cheeks "is it about Sarah?" The brown haired woman asked only guessing that was the reason Joel was up set. Joel ran his fingers through he greying black hair sighing as he did so "eeyup" was all the dark brown eyed man sighed leaning up against the wall and sat on the floor.

Ellie sat down next to Joel and wrapped her arm around him to comfort him which was something that the middle age man wouldn't normally let her do "I miss Sarah, I miss her so much" Joel told his adopted daughter trying his best not to cry in front of Ellie "I know you do dad I miss my mom almost as much as you miss Sarah" Ellie replied now wondering what her mother would look like now "ha looks like we're both in the same boat eh baby girl? Joel joked chuckling a little bit at the fact that both he and Ellie had lost someone close to them and ended up living with one another in the end "yeah looks that way dad?" Ellie replied lying her head on Joel's shoulder where she and her adopted father thought about the one's they lost. The two sat there for a while not noticing that someone had been knocked at the front door and came inside the house "Joel?, Ellie?, y'all home?" Joel's younger brother Tommy called out from the ground floor of the house as he looked around for his big brother and adopted niece "we're up stairs Tommy" the green eyed young woman called back keeping her head on her adopted dad's shoulder "what's keepin y'all?, Maria been waiting for Ellie for the last fifthteen minutes" Tommy asked as he made his way up the stairs and saw Joel and Ellie sitting up against the wall "what's goin on up here?" the long brown haired middle age man asked only guessing why his brother and Ellie were sitting on their asses when everyone was waiting for them "it's nothing Tommy" Joel replied standing to his feet and helped Ellie to her own feet "come on baby girl Edward is waiting for you" the greying black haired man said to his adopted daughter leading her out of the house.

"You getting nervous Ellie?" Tommy asked his adopted niece wanting to know if Ellie was getting cold feet.

"I am a little" Ellie replied while she, Joel and Tommy walked farther away from the house and down the street "that's normal, I was nervous too when I was getting married to Maria"Tommy chuckled looking around him and saw just how busy the town had become since Maria and her father started it "and Joel, man I never saw someone sweat so hard" the long brown haired man joked getting a disproving look from his brother "that's enough of that Tommy she doesn't need to hear about my wedding, it doesn't matter anyways Connie left me and Sarah so I rather not talk about her" Joel hissed hiding the anger he felt that his brother was making fun of him "you ever wonder if Connie survived till now" Tommy asked only guessing if his ex sister in law had lived through the start of the infection and the next 20 years "no I've never really cared" the greying black haired man answered telling both Ellie and Tommy that he didn't give two shits about Connie and weather or not she was alive "fuck Joel that's cold" Ellie laughed knowing her adopted father had been hard but she never thought he would be so cold when it came to his ex wife "well Connie left me for another man, so why should I give a crap about her" Joel coldly replied showing no sign of any emotion what so ever "that's right you beat the shit out of him just after the divorce was final" Tommy said putting his hands behind his head and began telling Ellie about the fight and how he had to bail Joel out of jail soon after.

As Joel, Tommy and Ellie made their way to the church which was on the far side of town only three or four miles from the dam that powered the whole town people kept stopping Ellie to Congratulate her on her up coming wedding "I can't believe you and Edward are actually getting married" one of Ellie's friends name Emma said to the green eyed young woman who agreed that she herself was still in shock that she was getting married in no less then four hours "hey Ellie it's not to late if you want to stop this if your an't ready for this wedding, you and Ed can have y'all wedding when you feel that your ready" Joel told his adopted daughter wanting to give her the chance to walk away from the wedding if she wasn't ready for it "dad I'm really to get married, but thanks for caring" Ellie smiled happy that her adopted father cared so much about her happiness "ok baby girl if your really sure about this then I'll be right where y'all need me" the greying black haired middle aged man commented before being hugged by Ellie.

"oh boy here comes Maria" Tommy cut in when he saw his wife walking up the street toward himself, Joel, Ellie and Emma were "Ellie where the hell have you've been I've been waiting for you for the last half hour?" The blonde woman asked in away that Ellie could tell the middle aged woman was a bit angry and annoyed with her "sorry Maria I over slept" the young green eyed woman apologized blushing a little bit from feeling so stupid that she almost missed her own wedding "it's fine darling let's get going we got to get you in you're wedding dress unless you plan to get married naked?" Maria joked making Ellie blush harder and Joel a little pissed at the comment " Jesus Christ why the hell would you say something like that Maria?" Tommy asked his wife understanding why his brother had a pissed off look on his face "I was joking Tommy, for fuck sake you and Joel need to get a sense of humor" the middle aged blonde woman replied before leading Ellie away to get her hair done before the wedding.

Now that Joel and Tommy were alone the two brothers decided to stop by the dam to see how the dam turbine engines were doing "hey Bill how's the turbines doin?" Tommy asked an older man who's red hair had been thinning and was a little overweight "their doing fine Tommy, shouldn't you and Joel be down at the church?, if I remember right it's Edward and Ellie's wedding today" Bill answered looking over some blueprints for a new turbine "yeah but that's not for another couple hours, so we decided to see how things were going up here" Jimmy commented walking over to the window to look at the four huge turbine engines that were running like they should "well everything's fine Tommy, anyways Joel you must be happy your little girl is getting married I know I was when Jane did" Bill said mockingly then turn his attention to Joel who had been sitting in a chair relaxing "yeah I'm thrilled for Ellie even though she's not really my daughter" Joel replied leaning his chair back some more "right I forgot you saved her from some runners back when she was what fourteen?" the balding red haired man said not knowing that what he thought was true was actually a flat out lie "but wait why was Ellie looking for the Fireflies?" Bille asked remembering the first day Joel and Ellie had shown up to get Tommy's help to find the group "she was looking for her dad who was a member of the Fireflies, but it turned out that he had been killed by the army sometime ago" Joel explained having this lie ready for whoever asked about him and his adopted daughter.

Bill just shrugged his shoulder and told the two brothers that he had to get back to work cause he and the other workers were building a new turbine engine.

"Let's get down to the church" Joel said to his little brother leaving the dam to go back to town "man it sure is a pretty day for a wedding" Tommy commented looking up at the blue sky that didn't have a cloud in it "yeah it is" Joel sighed burying his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky "ok what's bothering you Joel?" Tommy spoke up knowing that look of uneasy that was on his brother's face "I don't know maybe I'm just not use to the fact that Ellie and Ed are getting married, I mean yeah Ed's a great guy but Ellie is like my daughter and like any father I just don't want my baby girl to grow up" Joel argued biting on his bottom lip to fight the urge to hit the nearest thing near him which was Tommy "you remember that small bird we found back when we were kids?" The long brown haired man inquired getting a nod from his big brother "and remember how mom let us keep it for a month then made us let it go?, Ellie's like that bird you've got to let her go free" the younger of the two brothers continued making Joel chuckle a little bit "if I remember correctly you balled y'all's eyes out for the next three days" Joel joked getting back at his little brother for his earlier smartass comment. Tommy just rolled his eyes and kept walking knowing if he and Joel were late for Ellie's wedding Maria would kill both of them without thinking it over.

Ellie was standing in front of a mirror looking herself over in her pearl white wedding dress, it wasn't new which was fine with the 22 year old woman "what you think?" Ellie asked Maria who had been watching her look over her dress " it doesn't matter what I think, what really matters is what Edward thinks" Maria replied chuckling as she watched Ellie put on her veil "knock knock" Joel commented as he opened the door and walked in "my god Ellie you look beautiful" Joel told his adopted daughter who couldn't help but blush "thanks dad" Ellie replied walking up to her stepdad and hugged him "you look great too dad" the 22 year old woman giggled looking her stepfather over and saw that he was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants along with boots "sorry I'm not wearing nicer shoes baby girl" Joel apologized looking down at his boots knowing that if he had shown to a wedding with boots on before the infection he get his ass kicked "it's fine dad come on it's nearly time for the wedding to start" Ellie answered looking up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 2:55pm.

At the pulpit a young Latino man who stood at 5'8 and had long black haired that he had in a ponytail and light blue eyes stood next to the priest "you alright Edward?" The holy man asked the young man who had been tapping his foot "eeyup just really nervous" the young Latino man replied before mumbling a prayer that his father had taught him under his breath "chill Ed you got this" one of Edward's best men who's name was Author told him patting him lightly on the shoulder "I know but still this is huge I'm actually getting married" Edward replied taking a deep breath just as the music started. Everyone in the sanctuary stood to their feet and turned to the door that lead into the large room as they opened where Joel and Ellie were standing "here we go" Ellie sighed smiling at her adopted father who just nodded and then started walking "my god" Ed gasped stunned at how beautiful Ellie looked in her white wedding dress.

once the two were finally at the pulpit Joel handed his adopted daughter over to the handsome young Latino man "you take good care of my baby girl" Joel told Edward with what was clearly a threat lining the tone in his voice "ye...yes sir" Ed answered taking a hard swallow as he watched his soon to be father in law take his seat next to Tommy and Maria "you maybe seated" the priest told the group that crowded the sanctuary letting them know the ceremony was about to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Edward Benjamin Connor and Ellie Elizabeth Elric in holy matrimony. It is a beautiful thing to witness the love between two young people coming in full bloom" the priest said as the young couple looked into each other's eyes.

Ellie was so happy, she was marrying the love of her life and she knew he loved her with all his heart.

"Do you have the rings?" the priest asked Edward who looked over at Author.

Author pulled a ring out from his pocket and handed it to Connor. Ellie looked at the ring that he held and giggled a little, the ring had a small diamond no bigger then a pill on it that had been cut perfectly.

"Edward, repeat after me", the priest said. "I, Edward Benjamin Connor take you, Ellie Elizabeth Elric to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." The priest told Ed, who had a big smile on his face.

"I Edward Benjamin Connor, take you, Ellie Elizabeth Elric to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Ed repeated as he put the wedding ring on Ellie's ring finger.

The priest then turned to Ellie "Now, Ellie repeat after me", the priest said. "I, Ellie Elizabeth Elric take you, Edward Benjamin Connor to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."the priest said as Ellie tried her best not to cry in total and absolute joy.

"I, Ellie Elizabeth Elric take you, Edward Benjamin Connor to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Ellie repeated as Emma gave her Ed's wedding ring.

The brown haired young woman slid the ring onto Edward's left finger as the priest continued.

"Let this rings symbolize the marriage between you two. You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. By the power vested in me by the lord god, his son Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest commented as he watched the young couple become husband and wife it is with my great honor to Introduce for the first time mr. & mrs Edward Benjamin Connor" the man of god tells the crowd who all stood up and clapped over joyed for the newly weds.

Mr. And Mrs. Connor's wedding reception was held at the town center which was the only place that could hold the amount of guests that came to the wedding which was nearly the whole town "that was a great wedding eh Joel?" A man asked the greying black haired middle aged man who was watching Ellie talk to some of her friends "yeah it was" was all Joel said cause the first dance was about to start and he didn't want to miss a second of it.

Lying beside you

Here in the dark

Feeling your heartbeat with mine

Softly you whisper

You're so sincere

How could our love be so blind

We sailed on together

We drifted apart

And here you are

By my side

As the newly weds danced to the slowly and wonderful beat of the song Joel couldn't help but see himself and his ex wife Connie having their first dance.

So now I come to you

With open arms

Nothing to hide

Believe what I say

So here I am

With open arms

Hoping you'll see

What your love means to me

Open arms

Ellie looked into the dark blue eyes of her new husband who looked back into her green ones, both of them happy and they didn't have a care as they danced.

Living without you

Living alone

This empty house seems so cold

Wanting to hold you

Wanting you near

How much I wanted you home

"She should makes a pretty bride doesn't she?" Maria commented standing next to her brother in law who had been watching the newly weds "sure does" Joel replied happy for Ellie even if she wasn't his daughter by blood.

But now that you've come back

Turned night into day

I need you to stay

Edward and Ellie shared a long passionate kiss happy they had found each other in this world that had gone to hell.

So now I come to you

With open arms

Nothing to hide

Believe what I say

So here I am

With open arms

Hoping you'll see

What your love means to me

Open arms

Soon after Ed and Ellie's first dance as husband and wife the two shared another kiss before Ellie told her adopted father that it was time for him to dance with his daughter "I an't much of a dancer Ellie" Joel argued knowing he was being watched by everyone "nonsense dad come on" the brown haired bride replied taking her adopted father's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,

May you never take one single breath for granted,

GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

The beat of the song was slow which worked for Joel cause he hadn't danced in 23 years "see dad it's not that hard" Ellie joked smirking a little as she danced.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',

Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',

Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,

When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

"You look damn right beautiful Ellie you know that" the greying black middle aged man happily told the young woman who he thought of as a real daughter "thanks dad" Ellie giggled blushing a little bit.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,

Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

Edward stood on the sidelines of the dance floor watching his new wife dance with his father in law "Congratulations Ed you've found yourself one hell of a wife" Tommy said to the groom shaking his hand "yeah I did didn't I?, to bad we can't go somewhere nice for our honeymoon" Ed replied disappointed that he couldn't give Ellie the honeymoon she deserved.

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

As she danced with her adopted father Ellie looked at the many people who came to her wedding, they all were like her family cause they watched her back and she watched theirs.

Dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance..

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along

Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)

When the song was over Edward and Ellie cut their wedding cake while Joel stood by and watched thinking how much that girl had changed his life soon much in such little time.

The end

Hope y'all enjoy the story please review and comment. Peace out y'all!


End file.
